prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!
Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! is a sequel to the first Pretty Cure All Stars film, released in Japanese cinemas on March 20, 2010. The film is the second crossover film featuring of all the current Pretty Cures, including Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Unlike the first movie, Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! is not to mark any kind of celebration or anniversary. Synopsis Hanasaki Tsubomi wakes up and reads a note Chypre has written. It tells her and Kurumi Erika to meet up, and so they find themselves in an amusement park. All mascots from different worlds have worked together to drive the amusement park, which surrounds a special clam shell that only opens once every millenia to reveal the Miracle Rainbow Jewel, which contains the hope of every being inside. Tsubomi and Erika catches Chypre and Coffret giving away Miracle Lights, and meet Momozono Love, Aono Miki, Yamabuki Inori and Higashi Setsuna when Chiffon uses her powers by accident. The six girls hang around and have fun while the other Pretty Cure teams have trouble finding their way around the park. While Tsubomi, Erika, Love, Miki, Inori and Setsuna are relaxing and talking, the resurrected Uraganos, Kintoleski, Mucardia and Northa attack. Cure Blossom and Cure Marine try to fight but fail, leaving Cure Peach, Cure Berry, Cure Pine and Cure Passion into saving them. The rest of the Cures show up, prompting the villains to escape. While the girls joke around shortly, the man behind the villains' resurrections, Bottom, arrives and steals the clam shell with the Miracle Rainbow Jewel, turning the amusement park evil and splitting all the Cures up. Cure Blossom and Cure Marine decide to try to get the clam shell back, and they are supported by the different Pretty Cure teams. The advertisement was shown in the intro of Heartcatch Precure Episode 5-Episode 8 opening which also shows a sneak peek of the movie. Characters Pretty Cure *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright *Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose *Momozono Love/Cure Peach *Aono Miki/Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine None Pretty Cure *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Chocola *Bunbee *Hanasaki Kaoruko Mascotes *Mepple *Mipple *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Milk *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret Villains *Bottom *Uraganos *Karehan *Moerumba *Ms. Shitataare *Kintoleski *Arachnea *Hadenya *Mucardia *Northa Gallery Official Art Capture9.PNG|Movie description on DX3 site Pretty Cure.png|Soundtrack CD Cover MaxHeartPhoenixQueen.jpg|Max Heart Cures in their Rainbow forms SplashStarBrightyBloomWindyEgret.jpg|Splash Star Cures in their Rainbow forms YesPrettyCure5GoGoShining.jpg|GoGo! Cures in their Rainbow forms FreshAngels.jpg|Fresh! Cures in their Rainbow forms HeartcatchUpgrade.jpg|Heartcatch! Cures in their Rainbow forms Screenshots Black, Bloom, And Dream.png|Black, Bloom and Dream splashprotect.jpg|Bloom and Egret using their spiritual powers to protect Marine 1.png|The Cures lose their powers RainbowJewelSolutionIncantation.jpg|Rainbow Jewel Solution Formation Capture26.PNG|Rainbow Jewel Solution Formation RainbowJewelSolutionBlast.jpg|Rainbow Jewel Solution Blast RainbowJewelSolutionBlastStronger.jpg|Hitting the enemy Windy-Bright-Bloom-Egret.gif Promotional Material psap163746precure87d97f17.jpg|Magazine scan Trivia *Because the former Pretty Cure All Stars DX movie is a celebration of the fifth anniversary of the Pretty Cure franchise, fans speculate that Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Kibou no Hikari: Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! was made only to promote the two latest Pretty Cure seasons and earn money. *Even though Cure Passion wasn't in the first DX film, the other Cures act like they all ready know her when this is the first time they have seen each other. This implies that there may have been at least one unseen meet up of the Pretty Cures prior to the second DX movie where the others met Cure Passion. *This is actually the first DX movie where all members of the current season's team are gathered in one place, though it would be months before they actually showed up in-series: near the end, when the visitors of Fairy Park begin to use the Miracle Lights, Myoudouin Itsuki, Tsukikage Yuri, and Hanasaki Kaoruko are present in the crowd. *This is the only All Stars movie to have the current lead and the previous lead to not make eye contact when they first meet. Category:Movies Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Crossovers